


Not Without You

by 40sQueen



Category: Still Star-Crossed (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/40sQueen/pseuds/40sQueen
Summary: Continuing where the "season" finale left off. Total Rosvolio because I am 100% trash for these guys and they deserve a good ending





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Still Star Crossed and I am angry it was cancelled

“And I’m not leaving without you.”

Benvolio knew the two needed to discuss their future together now that he had one, but this moment was not the ideal time. Her childhood friend was laying there, bleeding to death and just because the two of them had kissed, did not mean Rosaline did not still want the prince. She clearly still loved him, but they’d known each other their entire lives, it was only natural she would care for him.

Rosaline and Benvolio used their combined strength and carried Escalus into the palace. A servant ran for a surgeon as they carried him and laid him down on his bed. Isabella was coordinating an attack plan and getting a messenger to the Doge. After they had him laid down they were ushered out buy servants and the surgeon, the door shut. They stood outside the door and looked at each other

“So, Capulet, now that I am not about to have my head chopped off and the prince is a bit busy trying to live, how about we talk?”

“I think that would be just fine.”

“Was last night a pity kiss or did you mean it?”

Rosaline scoffed and he could see the fire building in her eyes, indicating anger.

“Wait, before you yell at me, allow me to say something. I ask, only because it was real to me and I know how you felt or feel for our dear sovereign. I just want to know where I stand Rosaline because you are all that I have. I meant that when I asked you to run away with me. I have none but you. I found out my aunt and uncle conspired to murder my father, and it made me realize why he hated me this whole time. The woman I thought I loved betrayed me, never really loved me just that I had money. You are my friend, but I want to call you something more dear if you feel the same. If you do not, then we shall be friends and I shall wish you many happiness with your beloved. I just wish to know Rosaline, this has all been so unexpected, but I want it all if you do.”

Rosaline’s face softened at his speech, say what you will about the Montagues, but they had a way with words.

“I do. I have since I think your first speech out on the balcony. It may have even been before that, who knows? I only know that while I will love Escalus always, he is not the one I am in love with anymore. He is not even the man I thought he was. Neither are you, but in a good way. When this is all over I want us to be together, away from it all. I wish to take my parents’ home and turn it back into its former glory.”

“I would love to help you with that Capulet, if you will allow it.”

“I cannot think of anyone else I would rather do it with.”

She collapsed against him, their lips meeting in a fever of passion. Although their actions indicated they didn’t care much about who saw them, Benvolio did care about tainting Rosaline’s reputation more than what he already had, so he gripped her waist and twirled the two behind the conveniently large column. He felt her smile against his lips and pulled her close with one hand, while the other made its way up her soft black curls. He poised and softly rested his other hand at the back of her neck, nestled under the curls.  
He pulled away, albeit reluctantly, and looked at her with a smile on his face. She was more beautiful than Juliet and it was a shame she had never been given her full due. Her eyes shone with the same that was written on her face. He rested his forehead against hers.

“Marry me, Rosaline Capulet”

Her head lifted away from his. “What? Am I mistaken or are we not already engage to be married?” She stated with a little laugh  
“We may be betrothed, but that was by no choice Rosaline. We were forced into it. This time I am asking because I love you and truly wish to spend my days by your side and none others. I want to dedicate my life to making you as happy as I am capable and protecting you. I want to build a life together, not just exist and ignore one another. I want what our parents had. Does that sound like something you would enjoy together Capulet?”

“Montague”

His face must have indicated a look of confusion because she continued.

“I think if you continue to call me by my surname you will have to adjust to Montague fairly soon”

It took him a minute to register her words and what they meant. When they registered, his heart leapt with joy from his chest. He picked her up and spun her around, kissing her once more. He had never felt so happy. He’d been chosen over a prince, someone had chosen him.

“You have made me a very happy man, Montague.”

The two heard a commotion of people approaching and broke apart to see what was going on. They appeared from behind the column and saw Isabella and the prince’s steward. Benvolio spoke up,

“What news?”

“Paris has declared war and shall reach the city gates within approximately two days time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a lot longer than the last. Hope you enjoy it!

_Previously:_

_"What news?”_

_“Paris has declared war and shall reach the city gates within approximately two days time.”_

Currently:

“It will take the Doge at least five days to get here” Isabella said. They had sent their best messenger immediately, but they could not get there and back with the Doge and his army by the time Paris was in the city with his.

“We must fight.” Benvolio found himself speaking out.

Isabella turned to him. “Are you mad?”

“Some may say I am, I do not think so. However, if we do nothing we will all die and Paris will take over our beloved city and all will perish. We must try; send out men to see who will fight for the city.” Guards stood around looking quite awkwardly, knowing he was right but also knowing that they could not defy their sovereign. They were in a conundrum.

*****

Benvolio was surprised at how many people turned up to fight the army of Mantua. Isabella had agreed to the course of action, and with Escalus unable to lead the army that would amass, she had elected Benvolio general. He was shocked to say the least. He had just went from royal prisoner to army general, but would not complain.

Rosaline had felt her heart leave her chest when Isabella declared Benvolio general in Escalus’ stead. She had just seen him evade the grim reaper just hours before and now he was getting ready to head into battle and play a game with him again for his life. His swordsmanship was unparalleled, but that does not always account for being taken by surprise from behind and other scenarios. He looked handsome in his armor; she shyly smiled to herself and made her way over to him.

“Rosaline, what brings you here? You should be home where it is safe. Please, I need you to be safe.” He pleaded.

“I am on my way there, but I needed to give you a proper send off and to give you a token to carry into battle. ‘Tis silly, but I am hoping it will bring you luck.” She pulled out a white silk scarf with a rose on it and handed it to him. He smiled and took it.

“My father gave it to my mother when they became betrothed; it is why she named me Rosaline. She had it with her until she died. Before we were forced from our home, I took it with me.”

“I shall bring it back.” He promised.

Rosaline felt tears burning the back of her throat as she spoke her voice cracked.

“You had better bring you back, preferably in one piece.”

“I shall do my best.” He said. Not wanting to make any promises he couldn’t keep, but not wanting to break her heart right there in the town square. He was scared to go into battle, though he would not admit it. His swordsmanship skills were not easily beat, but this was different than fighting in the streets. He had never taken a life, unlike the bulk of his kin, and he might not be able to say that after today. He must have looked troubled because Rosaline rested her hand on his and focused his attention back on her. As if reading his mind she spoke.

“Hey, this is not taking the life of innocent men over some silly feud. This is keeping your city safe and saving it. It is what you wanted and it is a much better way to accomplish it than losing your head. Please do not think what you are about to do will taint your soul. I will marry you when you come back no matter what happens, but I need you to come back for any of it to happen. You spun me a romantic view Montague and I intend on collecting.”

Slight tears were in the corner of his eyes. He smiled jauntily, with that Benvolio attitude and felt lighter after her speech; keeping it in his mind as a reason to fight at all costs. He kept this picture of Rosaline with her gorgeous dark skin and black curls and hazel eyes that stared into his soul. He now realized that this is what love looked like. Stella never looked at him as if her soul was tied to his, the two may have had lust and he may have loved her in a different way because he never really knew love, but here in this moment he knew. He knew why the whole world stopped for Romeo when he thought Juliet died. He couldn’t imagine a day without Rosaline. He wanted to kiss her and do things to her that were probably illegal, but they were not in his home and he did not wish to disrespect her. He felt his pants begin to tighten so he stopped his thoughts and did the proper gentleman’s maneuver and kissed her hand.

“Until we see one another next my fair Rosaline, take care of my heart, for I have left it in your care.” He climbed on his horse and rode out of the square, the men following him. He dare not look back.

“That did not look like an unwilling girl to me. So much for needing love, huh nephew?” He heard the unmistakable voice of his Uncle Damiano and looked over at the rider next to him. His expression turned stony.

“Not that it is any of your business, but for your information I do love her. I may not have at first, but as I got to know her I fell in love. I am sorry to disappoint you uncle, but I will not be miserable for the rest of my life like I am sure you had planned when you thought of it originally. I will probably be happier than I have ever been. I do believe everything backfired on you this time uncle.”

“Benvolio I…”

“Save it. I do not want to hear any more of your lies uncle. If any of your lies about my happiness from the dungeon had been true you never would have killed my father for a title. You never would have treated me as you have, made me feel as though I did everything wrong and was unworthy of love. I will never make my children feel that way.”

“Not even yet married to the girl and already talking about a family. You have got it bad nephew.”

“I told you I love her, and as soon as I get back I intend on marrying her. Then I am taking my father’s money and what rightfully belongs to me and moving out.” He rode away from his uncle not wishing to hear any more from him, any more lies and to be reminded that his father was stolen from him before he got the chance to know him. Before he went too far down that road he decided to take a look to the future, to Rosaline. He touched the scarf she had given him, the one she had treasured for years; that meant so much to her parents. It was not a gesture he expected from Rosaline, who seemed reluctant to romance, but he loved that he incited it in her. He saw the perfect clearing ahead and spoke loudly to the group.

“Let us stop here and make camp.”

 

Back in Verona, a day after the attack Rosaline was going stir crazy until she heard that many of the women in the village were going to set up a clinic for any wounded. She decided to join them and as she had experience in caring for her mother, though not as much as Livia, she knew more that the average citizen. She walked into the church and announced her intention.

“I would like to offer my assistance to your clinic.”

A nun walked up to her, a symbol of the life she had once wanted and almost had, had she not made the deal for Livia. She would not have gotten to know Benvolio, and would not be on her way to true happiness, to having a family who cared about her.

“My child, we do not wish to scare you with what you might see. Stay a pure lady that thou art.”

“Please Sister, I nursed my mother, and up until a few weeks ago my aunt and uncle had me as a servant in their home. The man I loved once betrayed my trust and I fell in love with my sworn enemy, whom at this very moment is risking his life, yet again, for this city that has treated him so callously. _I_ have treated him so, without recognizing his true character. Now that I h hold his heart and he holds mine, I cannot sit idly by while his well being is risked and the skills I was gifted by our Lord are being unused.”

She took a deep breath, standing there stubbornly hoping all would get her in the doors. The nun’s face softened and silently directed her to follow. Rosaline let out the breath she had been holding and followed.

“We have a few patients from the earlier attack. Could you help dress wounds?”

“Yes, I would be happy to.”

The sister sat her with a patient in need of bandaging. When that patient was done, she moved onto the next and so forth until it was dark.

“My lady” The nun interrupted her.

“Yes Sister?”

“I think it is time for you to go home. It is dark out, one of the brothers will walk you home.”

“Oh, I had not realized. I must get home, but I will be back on the morrow Sister.”

“Very well my lady, we look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued...


End file.
